custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Predator
Predator is a powerful warrior from another planet. He's a member of the Toa Sati and a very good one at that. Biography Early Life On the planet of Ajtuay, there lives a race of mighty warriors, hunters & huntresses. They have many different powers, but not all of them have the same powers. One warrior, however stood out from the rest: Predator. Predator was among the Elite group. He enjoyed being a warrior, but he felt like he also wanted to explore the universe. The other Ajtuayans had no problem with that. Pre-Sati Predator was exploring the cosmos, when all of a sudden, his ship started malfunctioning. It went through a solar system's magnetic field. It caused his mask not to work properly and his something in his ship exploded, knocking Predator unconscious. Predator crash landed on a planet not unlike Earth. He was discovered by a young boy called "Howard Hanks" and a friend named "Blake Erin". As Blake took pictures and Howard was recording a video of the robot with his phone, Predator awoke, albeit with amnesia. A short time later, the army and even a news crew showed up, because Predator is a giant alien robot to them. The army had tanks, fighter jets and more, sure, but they did little to no affect on Predator, other than make him really, really angry. Predator did not harm the people, though. Eventually, the general had the idea to get everyone to drop their weapons. They reluctantly did - the soldiers dropped their weapons, those in the tanks and jets got out and put their hands up in surrender - , and Predator stopped. Later, the army, news crew, Howard, Blake and their parents & even the government went to a large warehouse, to learn about this robot. It took Predator a while to even remember his name. Eventually, he regained his memory. Howard asked if Predator was a villain when he regained his memory. Predator said no. He then asked if Predator was a hero. Predator was unsure about how to respond to that. 'Sati' A short time later, he showed how powerful a warrior he was. He was later greeted by Pyronax, who was recruiting Toa. Pyronax offered the chance to be a Toa. Predator eventually accepted, he also swore to keep in touch with Howard and the others. Predator still does keep in touch with them, he often tells them about his battle stories and such. Abilities and Traits Predator is, cunning, calculated and an expert warrior/hunter. He also has a good sense of humor. Mask & Tools Predator wears the Kanohi Akbar - the Mask of Adaptation. With it, he can adapt to any situation that involves him. His body and fighting styles adapt to fit the situation. This makes him not limited to any one particular element. If he was surrounded by a literal firewall, he would adapt and get out. Frozen solid? He would adapt. Predator wields the Devastation Blade, carries a Golden Shield and even has a Striking Back-Blade. They and his mask were all forged while he was still on Ajtuay. Trivia *My friend actually made and gave me Predator, he even gave me the idea for the name. I just tweaked the armor and weapons. *'Akbar' (اکبر) 'greater' or 'greatest' is the Arabic elative of kabir "great", as used in the takbir, Allahu Akbar (الله أكبر). Allahu Akbar (Arabic: الله أكبر) is an Islamic phrase, called Takbir in Arabic, meaning "God is greater" or "God is the greatest". *His story is a combination of the movies [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predator_(film) Predator] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Iron_Giant The Iron Giant]. *"Ajtuay" is "Yautja" backwards. **Yautja is the technical species name for Predators in the movies and they are from Yautja Prime. *The amnesia Predator had when first waking up was retrograde amnesia, where the person (or robot) can remember everything happening after the incident, but not too much of before the incident. *Predator (this Predator at least) does not hunt for sport. *He and Taro Fawreth are bitter rivals. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Generation 2